dining time
by caesalpinioidae
Summary: Selalu ada dua piring di meja pada saat makan malam.


Sebuah fanfiksi ditulis oleh **caesalpinioidae** tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun:

 **dining time**

HQ!! Haruichi Furudate

_

"Kasihan sekali anak bungsu kami. Dia menganggap kakaknya sudah meninggal."

Ruangan itu sarat akan aroma obat. Kei memainkan konsol gim tanpa memedulikan apapun. Tidak menoleh ketika ibunya menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan, tidak pula ketika mendudukkan diri di kursi tinggi. Seorang lelaki mengenakan jas putih—yang Shoyo bilang adalah musuh anak-anak— mengetuk meja.

"Kei-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jemari mungil Kei yang tadinya menari di atas konsol, kini berhenti. Ia masih menunduk. Selalu saja seperti ini. Ibu membawanya ke tempat ini seminggu sekali, dan dokter di hadapannya akan menyuarakan kalimat tanya yang sama:

"Apakah benar kau bermain dengan kakakmu malam tadi?"

Benar, kan.

Kei melotot di balik kacamatanya. Masih menunduk menatapi konsolnya. Mengindahkan tepukan ibunya yang memaksanya untuk menjawab, mengabaikan segalanya.

"Kei," kali ini terdengar suara Ibu, "Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dokter, Sayang?"

Kali ini Kei mengalihkan pandang, tiba-tiba saja tembok putih di hadapannya lebih menarik daripada konsolnya. Untuk kesekian kali mengabaikan ibunya, untuk kesekian kali tidak mengindahkan dokter di depannya.

Detik berjalan, ibu Kei meremas tangannya putra bungsunya berlahan.

"Kakak...," lamat Kei berucap, "Kakak sudah meninggal."

Sang dokter menghela napas, dan Kei dapat merasa remasan tangan ibunya menguat. Wanita itu nyaris menangis.

-0-

Pukul delapan malam. Kei baru saja memasukkan mobil-mobilan ke dalam kotak ketika Akiteru muncul di muka pintu. Kei menatapnya tanpa suara, begitu pula Akiteru. Selama beberapa hari terakhir Akiteru hanya berdiri, mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Kei! Makan malam sudah siap!"

Mendengar suara ibunya, Kei berlari menuju ruang makan. Melewati kakaknya, menembus begitu saja. Sedikit tergidik, anak itu mendudukkan diri di bangku. Ada dua buah piring tersaji di meja—biru miliknya, dan merah milik kakaknya. Kei mengalihkan pandang, melihat Akiteru mematung di tepi pintu dapur.

"Ibu," pelan Kei memanggil ibunya yang kini masih sibuk menuang sup ke dalam mangkuk. "Mengapa ibu selalu menyiapkan piringku dan piring kakak?"

Ibu berbalik, membawa semangkuk sup dan meletakkannya di meja, wajahnya letih dan iba. "Tentu saja untuk kakakmu, sayang. Kakakmu juga perlu makan."

"Tapi ibu," ucap Kei cepat, "Kakak sudah ma—"

"Kakakmu masih hidup!" potong ibunya, "Astaga, Kei-kun, perlu berapa kali lagi Ibu membawamu ke psikiater agar kau mengakui kakakmu masih hidup? Ibu lelah, sayang. Kau selalu saja berkata Akiteru sudah tiada. Padahal dia masih ada. Kau melihatnya, bukan? Jika Akiteru sudah tiada, kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya."

"Tapi itu hantu, Bu."

"Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini. Kau hanya sedang tidak sehat, Kei. Cepat panggil kakakmu dan ajak dia makan bersama."

-0-

Hari ini adalah hari Kei bertemu kembali dengan dokter. Masih mengenakan jas putih yang sama, dengan senyum yang sama, dan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kei-kun, kata ibumu kemarin kau bertemu Kakak, ya?"

Kali ini Kei menjawab dengan lugas, "Aku melihatnya. Aku mengajaknya makan malam. Dia tidak mati, kakak masih hidup."

Sang dokter tersenyum samar. "Pada akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa kakakmu masih hidup, ya, Kei-kun?"

Tak lama kemudian, setelah beberapa saat ibunya dan dokter saling berbicara, Ibu mengajak Kei keluar dari ruangan.

"Terima kasih, Dokter," ucap ibunya ketika mereka belum benar-benar keluar. "Saya rasa Kei hanya mengalami trauma hingga dia mengira kakaknya sudah meninggal."

Sang dokter tersenyum maklum.

-0-

Seorang pria berambut kelabu yang dipanggil dokter tadi menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Dia kembali ke kursi, mengambil telepon genggam dari dalam saku jas, membuka kuncinya, dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Tuan Tsukishima? Iya, ini saya, Sugawara. Jadi, Tuan, mengenai kondisi kejiwaan istri Anda, saya rasa Nyonya Tsukishima harus diberikan beberapa terapi. Dia memaksa Kei-kun mengakui keberadaan Akiteru dan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya anak sulung kalian memang tidak lagi ada."

_

 **FIN**


End file.
